The Fox and the Mouse
by Gaara's girl
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets turned into a fox cause of a Jutsu gone wronge? Will Naruto be able to find love in someone he didn't even know existed untill now?
1. Transforming

A/n: Ok this is my first Naruto story. I got the idea while reading some other stories and thought I do one of my own. But the only different from this one and the other ones is this is M/F and not M/M. I might put a M/M pairing in here but I haven't decided yet, so you'll just have to wait and find out. But anyways Naruto and the other characters are around 18. The ratings for it is T for now but it might go up cause of adult situations; again haven't decided. But enough of my babbling on with the story. Oh by the way this story is for a friend of mine.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flash back_

**Kyuubi talking **(note I'm not sure if I'm going to have him/her in this story but just to be safe, same as flash back)

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of Team Seven's training grounds. Even though they weren't tectonically a team still they still did a lot of their missions and training together. An today was no different, but Naruto wanted to get here before the others did so he could try out a new jutsu he was working on. He stood, gathering his chakra needed to do the jutsu he wanted to do. When Naruto felt he had enough chakra he started to form the hand seals.

When he reached the last seal Naruto shouted, "ANIMARU YOUSHIKI NO JUTSU!" (1) Naruto waited but felt that nothing happened. 'I can't believe it didn't work!' Naruto thought angrily as he started to walk to tree and plopped down next to it. 'Why didn't it work? I've worked on that transforming jutsu for months. But nothing, nothing at all happened.' Naruto laid down and looked up at the gray-clouded sky. 'I might as well sleep until the others get here.' Naruto thought before sleep consumed him.

* * *

"Oh isn't he adorable Sasuke-kun?" Naruto opened his eyes at the sound of a females voice only to come face to face with an overly happy looking Sakura.

"Hn, what ever its just a stupid fox" Naruto was angered with Sasuke calling him stupid and started yelling profanities at the older boy buy stopped when he heard they came out as little mews and squeaks. 'WHAT THE FUCK!' Naruto jumped up but fell helpless on his face. He looked at his hands but it turned out not be hands but paws now.

'It must have been the jutsu. Huh, turned out it did work. But how do I turn back? Crap I didn't think about that' Naruto continued on like this for a few minutes before he was picked up by Sakura. Naruto just looked at her as she examined him. "What should we do with him? He's just a little baby we can't leave him out here like this."  
"It's not our business to watch over him Sakura. Just put him down he'll find his own way home or he won't." Was Sasuke's uncaring replied. "But what if he gets hurt or something? We can't just leave him here Sasuke-kun."

"He shouldn't have gotten himself lost then, besides he's wild animal Sakura he can take care of himself, besides its about to rain." Sasuke looked up the quickly darkly ski.

" I guess your right Sasuke-kun" Sakura put Naruto down and walked with Sasuke out of the train grounds. 'What am I going to now?' Naruto thought as he felt a raindrop fall on his nose. 'I might as well find a place to take shelter before the rain starts to fall to hard.'

* * *

'So much for finding a place to hide' thought Naruto as the rain fell unforgiving on him making him shiver from the cold. Naruto walked a little bit more before he tried to take shelter under an over hang on a building it helped a little to protect him from the icy cold rain. Naruto curled up in a tiny orange ball and found himself drift of to sleep before he knew it.

Naruto woke up feeling dry and warm, "Oh it looks like you finally woke up." Naruto turned to the source of the voice and found milky warm eyes looking back at him with a gentle shy smile.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Did you like it? I wouldn't mind to hear you opinion so R&R ok. But please no flames. If I get at least 5 reviews then I'll update the chapter ok. Well thanks for reading and hope you keep reading. Oh I'm also sorry if the chapter wasn't that long but I promise if this story goes good then I'll make them longer.

(1) Animal form jutsu.


	2. New Mission Part 1

A/n: Ok here's the second chapter like I promised. I'll probably try to update every weekend if I can. Anyways seeing as I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter here it is now.

GG: Ok I don't own anything except a Gaara plushie and some wall scrolls.

Gaara: To bad for you.

GG: It's not my fault that Masashi Kishimoto owns everything.

Naruto: How come you turned me into a fox!

GG: Cause its crucial to the plot line that's why.

Gaara: Get over it already nobody cares if you got turned into a kitsune or a neko.

Naruto: Why a neko?

Gaara: Cause I said so now shut up and read the chapter already. Oh, also a big thanks to Sadie for editing the chapter. (Yay) -- that was Sadie.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling dry and warm, "Oh it looks like you finally woke up." Naruto turned to the source of the voice and found milky warm eyes looking back at him with a gentle shy smile.  
-Insert space thing here- 

Naruto looked up into the milky orbs staring down at him. 'What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was being outside in a rainstorm.' Naruto thought looking around the room before setting on the figure sitting before him. "So how do you feel little guy?" Naruto recognized the person to be Hyuuga Hinata. 'So Hinata was the one who found me. This must be her room then.' Naruto thought looking around again. The room was a decent size. The bed which looked to be about a queen size sat up against the left wall with a side table next to it. There was window that looked like it lead out to balcony and besides that was desk. On the right wall had a closet door that all that seemed to be in the room. It looked very impersonal and plain but still had warmth to it even though it was plain.

"Well seeing that you're awake now you're probably very hungry huh? Well come on I'll find you something to eat in the kitchen." Hinata picked up Naruto and pulled open the shoji door. Hinata walked down the hallway that almost looked like it would never end to Naruto. "So little guy what should I name you? I can't just keep calling you little guy. Hmmm…how about Kiten? (1) Do you like that name Kiten?" Naruto looked up at Hinata and just gave her little mew in reply. Hinata smiled down at Naruto "I'm glad you like it the name Kiten. I think it suits you well." Hinata turned a corner and opened another shoji type door. The sweet aromas of different foods being cooked hit Naruto's nose. He sniffed at the air and started to lick his lips. He hadn't realised how hungry he had been before now. "Hehe, I guess I was right about you being hungry huh Kiten. Well I'm sure there's something in here for you." Hinata walked around the kitchen before setting Naruto down on one of the counters. "Ok stay here while I go find something for you ok Kiten?" Hinata gave him a quick pat on the head before heading off to go find some food.

Naruto sat there watching Hinata make sandwich for herself; she put some of the meat she was making her sandwich with in front of Naruto to eat. "Here you go Kiten I hope you like it." Hinata looked down at the fox (and there's your bed in the toilet over there. -- Sadie Livy--> GOD SADIE QUIT INTERUPTING THE STORY! Well anyways form of Naruto.) "So how do you like Kiten?" Hinata said patting Naruto's head. "Well I'm done and seeing that you are too, do want to accompany me to the training grounds today?" Naruto just swished his fluffy orange tail in reply.

* * *

(Hinata carried him out the door and dumped him in an outhouse. -- Sadie 

FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SADIE I'M TRYING TO WRITE A FRICKEN STORY HERE! --Pissed off author a.k.a Livy also known as GG.)

Hinata walked down a beaten dirt path that lead to her teams training grounds. She walked into the clearing were there were targets and wooden hitting posts. "Its not much but it works" Hinata sat down where it was relatively dry. Shino and Kiba should be here soon. Maybe you could play with Akamaru while we train.

* * *

"HEY HINATA THERE YOU ARE!" Kiba yelled while running over to Hinata. "H-hello Kiba-kun, h-how are you? W-where's Shino-kun?" 

"Oh, he's on his way, but what's that you have there?"

"T-this is Kiten, I-I found h-him during the r-rainstorm."

"Oh, what's its name?"

"His n-name is Kiten"

"Oh, he's cute little fella. Also we have mission today too."

"W-what is it?"

"We have to wait until Shino comes." Kiba said rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"I'm already here so go ahead and tell us the mission." Shino said popping out of nowhere, scaring Kiba.

"you'll see what the mission is." Kiba started explaining the mission.

* * *

A/n: Well thanks again to Sadie who was my beta also sorry that she decided to come in and talk during the story. 

Gaara: Who cares.

Naruto: Its rude to interrupt during a story.

Gaara: Then you're the rudest person I know.

Naruto: You said you wouldn't talk about that.

Gaara: Then shut up.

Naruto: pfft

GG: Anyways I hope you liked the story and remember to R&R if you want a new chapter!

Sadie: I agree with Gaara…meow

(1) Kiten quick wittedness, cleverness. It does NOT mean cat or baby cat. You sort of pronounce it like KITE with TEN at the end; so don't say that I spelt kitten wrong. Well see you next time.


	3. AUTHOR NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

I'm so sorry for my unholy absent, but I have again renewed by interest in The Fox and the Mouse, and I'm currently completely rewriting it and posting it on my new account which the new user name is ALESTRA18, it may or may not have the updated story posted by the time you go and check, but that's where it will be posted so please look. I will rewrite and re-post the new first chapter, and I want your reviews to tell me if you like the new beginning or not, hope you're still willing to read my story!


End file.
